


Skiing in the Sun

by Reefgirl



Series: Saint Marie's Finest [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cross Country Skiing, Death in Paradise - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reefgirl/pseuds/Reefgirl
Summary: In which Valttari and Emilia miss the snow and wonder what the point of Cricket is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Thanks again to CustardCreamies for letting me play with her Death in Paradise characters

Valttari was sitting in Nico’s Bar with a beer in hand waiting for Emilia and her colleague Dan to join him. It had been a quiet day; no murders to solve, just a case of goat rustling so he’d knocked off early, Jenson and Fernando were locking up and were going to join him in a few minutes. He spotted Emilia and Dan and waved at them, they came over with another man,

“Busy day?” Emilia asked as she kissed him,

“No, just a case of Goat Rustling” he replied, Dan groaned,

“Nothing? What the hell are we going to put on the front page, nothing is happening on this island at the moment” Dan’s friend appeared with some beers “this is my mate Mark, he’s from the old country, he’s here covering the Australian Cricket team’s tour of the West Indies. Mark shook his hand with a ‘G’day mate’; Valttari had learned long ago that this was the Australian preferred version of Hello, “This Emi’s husband Valttari, he’s the lead detective of the Honore Force, talking of Honore’s finest where are the other two? Dan asked,

“Locking up, there’ll be here in a minute” he spotted Jenson and waved, Jenson grabbed his beer and sauntered over “where’s Fernando?” Valttari asked. 

“Lena’s cooked his favourite for dinner, couldn’t see him for dust” Jenson replied.

Everyone settled down and soon the talk turned to Cricket, a good-natured argument started between Mark, Dan and Jenson,

“Do you have any idea what they’re talking about?” Valttari asked Emilia,

“Some of the names are familiar, when the paper sent me and Dan to cover the Inter Island Cricket Tournament on Trinidad I almost lost the will to live, it’s the most boring sport in the world and I’ve watched snooker as well. I can’t see the point and the match lasts for five days, five days!! What sport in the world takes five days to complete a match” Emilia exclaimed. Valttari nodded in agreement, when he’d been working in London, he’d listened to his colleagues bemoaning England’s latest defeat and he was still none the wiser about the sport.

“I never thought I’d say this but I am missing the snow, the cross country skiing we used to do, the ice skating, the Hockey we used to watch” he said, Emilia nodded,

“Remember how we used to drive across Sweden to the Nordic Games in Oslo and how we used to stand on the tracks on the last day to watch the Men’s 50km” Emilia replied. Valttari nodded,

“Remember the time we watched Petter Northug fly up the hill like his skis were on fire, good times, such good times” he sighed “I miss my cross country skis” he said sadly. A light bulb flickered over Emilia’s head; she grabbed her phone and opened up Google,

“Hold that thought, I’ve had an idea, just let me get hold of a friend of mine” she said.

A couple of days later and the team were wondering what had got the chief so twitchy, it seemed every five minutes he was looking at the clock and checking his phone for something. Emilia came into the station,

“They’ve arrived; I’ll meet you at the shack when you’re finished” she said as she turned around and left as quickly as she’s arrived, Valttari jumped out of his chair and began to dance around the office, Jenson twirled his finger around his temple and whistled, indicating that the Chief’s marbles were rolling a little loose.

Later on, Jenson, Fernando and Susie were sitting in Nico’s Bar contemplating what had got the chief so excited. At the end of the day, Valttari had run out of the station, jumped in the jeep and driven off with a squeal of tyres and angry squawks from a flock of chickens that were pecking on grass verge outside the station.

Jenson heard it first, excited voices calling followed by a sound he couldn’t identify, he stood up and stared open mouthed as Valttari and Emilia shot past on roller ski’s, chasing each other down the road like a couple of kids on scooters,

“What the hell was that?” Jenson yelled as people started to talk excitedly about the two people that had gone past on strange things on their feet,

“Well, I can honestly say, that is the first time I’ve ever seen anyone skiing on Saint Marie, said Nico.


End file.
